Industrial gas turbines like the GT13E2 of the applicant shown in FIG. 1 in a perspective view are successfully operated for years in power plants with or without combined cycles all over the world. The gas turbine 10 of FIG. 1 comprises a rotor 12, which rotates around a machine axis A. Arranged along the machine axis A the gas turbine 10 is provided with a compressor 14 in a casing 13, a combustor 15, 17 and a turbine section 16.
The compressor 14 compresses air, which enters the machine at an air inlet 11. The compressed air is mixed with a fuel and the mixture is introduced into an annular combustion chamber 15 of the combustor and burnt by means of a plurality of circumferentially distributed burners 17. The resulting hot gas enters the turbine section 16 and drives the machine.
The combustion chamber 15, which is known from document EP 2 282 124 A1, is shown in FIG. 2 in a sectional view. The annular combustion chamber 15 of FIG. 2 is subdivided into two zones 18 and 19. The first zone 18 receives the burning air/fuel mixture of the burners 17, which open into the combustion chamber at the upstream side. The second zone 19 guides the hot gases being produced by burners 17 from said first zone 18 to an entrance of turbine section 16 of gas turbine 10.
The first zone 18 of the combustion chamber 15 is concentrically surrounded by an annular outer liner 20, and concentrically surrounds an inner liner 21. The outer liner 20 is composed of individual segments 23, which are arranged in axial direction in different rows 1 to 3. The inner liner 21 is also composed of individual segments 21a-c, which are arranged in axial direction in different rows 1 to 3. At the transition between first zone 18 and second zone 19 there is provided a transition liner 22, which is also composed of individual liner segments.
Regarding this transition liner 22, there are several problems to be solved:                In order to maintain a required film cooling for the segments of the transition liner, the axial gap between its segments and the neighboring segments 21c of the first zone 18 has to be maintained at a minimum width during hot conditions.        The cooling of the segments must be sufficient.        The duration assembly and disassembly of the segments of transition liner 22 has to be minimized to reduce maintenance time.        
Other prior art documents, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,901 A, describe combustion chambers, which do not show two zones, with a first zone receiving the fuel/air mixture of a plurality of burners, and a second zone guiding the hot gases being produced by said burners from said first zone to an entrance of a turbine section of said gas turbine. Consequently, there is no liner segment being part of an annular transition liner located at the transition between said first zone and second zone.
Document WO 2008/017551 A2 discloses a combustion chamber, but fails to teach an annular transition liner located at the transition between a first zone and a second zone. Additional prior art is described in documents EP 1 767 835 A1, EP 2 728 255 A1 and EP 0 387 123 A1.